Prior to this invention several methods were evolved to solve the problem of changing axial motion into reciprocating motion. Most systems in general use today use a series of gear reductions and a crankshaft connected to weights or a piston cylinder combination. Also in use are matched eccentric plates with ball bearings, eccentric pulleys and various hydraulic, pneaumatic and also electro-magnetic repulsion devices. Also there are many cam operated devices.